doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Gallifrey Adventures/The Prisoners
My Review This was absolute AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There were lots of funny moments, Davros and the Daleks were used superb, and how they stopped the invasion was a brilliant idea (If they just used a forcefield then I would have a negative veiw on that, but using a forcefeild with Dalek DNA is AWESOME!) The ending is epic with '???' talking to Davros and I can't wait to find out who'???' is! Also, the dark spore made it through? THE DARK SPORE MADE IT THROUGH! K9Rules (Speak to Me!) 09:59, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Review: Should Have Used A Better Password: A fantastic follow up to the first part with far more action occurring in this part. The characters were again as brilliant as they were in the first story with some fantastic bits like the figuring out of the force field and the various interactions between characters. Davros was a joy to watch even if he did not seem as majestic as he usually is. The story developed very nicely although why Davros could not have gotten the case off his face himself is something that I wondered about. The Daleks were very coolly interpreted and felt threatening all the way through. The plot developed at a much faster rate this time with it may even feeling a bit too quick, perhaps I was hoping for a continuation of the first part pace. Nacreus is a great character and so were the main four characters. The thing that got through (will not mention in case of spoilers) definitely sets up a very interesting narative for the future. The story was a great story with this part probably being the best opening of any series that I have seen on this wiki with your writing having really improved since the first days of DWA. I cannot wait for the next episode and thought the finale feeling was great to this second parter. Turtlecake365 (talk) 11:36, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Ping's Review A worthy sequel to the previous installment, and a joy to read and review! Gallifrey Adventures is certainly off to a good start with this two-parter, and while I have a minor quibble, I greatly enjoyed this episode. I'll start with the good stuff. The characters were likable, and their plight felt very real and inescapable. Tension was maintained throughout the entire story, and the mystery of the figure consorting with Davros at the end is driving me mad as I rack my brain wondering who it could possibly be. Speaking of Davros... holy smokes. That scene where the Dalek Supreme challenged his authority was beautiful. Davros' speech, asking the Daleks whether they wanted a barking tyrant or a creator who could supply them with new brothers... that was a stroke of genius. This is perhaps my favorite fan-made scene involving Davros across the whole of Doctor Who fanfiction. Now for my quibble. I must confess, the solution to the Dalek invasion didn't quite sit well with me. While the force field with Dalek DNA was a clever idea, it seems odd to me that across all of Gallifrey, Kenius was the only one to think of it. I mean, the entire planet is covered with Time Lord super geniuses. In human terms, it's as if World War II had been stopped by a random English school boy who stopped the Nazis with something he'd learned in his chemistry class the previous morning. And that's not even getting into the fact that if stopping the Daleks were that easy, they should never have been a threat worthy of a Time War in the first place. You must understand, this doesn't ruin the episode for me. Far from it! It demonstrates that Kenius is a fast and innovative thinker, more than capable of holding his own against powerful foes and the smartest minds on Gallifrey. It is only a quibble, included in my review for the sake of honesty. All in all The Prisoners was an excellent conclusion to an excellent episode, and hopefully represents just the start of an excellent series! I beg of you, MC13: give us more of this series, and make it as good as this premiere. If the average episode is only half as good as this, then Gallifrey Adventures has the potential to be one of the best series on the wiki. Pinguinus impennis 00:32, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Review! Another awesome episode! I loved how the first part was slowly paced and lacked action but mainly focused on the characters, and this one shows the action part! The two episodes work really well together! Now going on to the Daleks; they were brilliant! I loved the differences between Davros and the Supreme, especially the scene were the Supreme is executed! I also loved the story arc scene at the end. It seemed like the person Davros was speaking to is on Gallifrey, although that'd be impossible, cause they would know... This makes me really eager to read more! Nacreus was done brilliantly, and I loved the exile scene! I also loved Kenius' character development; he is my favourite protagonist at this point! I really like how he is really clever but at the same time quite stupid (for instance the scene in the Dalek prison :P). I have to agree with Ping, though, about the force field solution. But then again, it doesn't make the episode less enjoyable, and leaves us with a brilliant Davros/mystery character cliffhanger! A brilliant second part of the opener and a great start of the series, I am very exited for more of this! :D Finn Tracy (talk) 15:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC)